The Wake Forest NCORP Cancer Center Research Base will continue to utilize the unique resources and expertise of the established and productive Wake Forest Cancer Center CCOP Research Base and build on established collaborations with our NCORP community partners, consultants and other Research Bases to address cancer and treatment-related symptoms and toxicities, cancer care delivery issues, and cancer related health disparities as outlined below. Specific Aim 1: To expand our cancer control clinical trial activities in the following areas: 1) Cardiovascular complications of cancer therapy including early diagnosis, intervention and prevention strategies; 2) Neurocognitive complications of cancer therapy with an emphasis on prevention and early treatment of radiation and chemotherapy-induced neuro-cognitive effects, as well as identification and treatment of patients with established toxicity; and 3) Additional cancer and treatment-related symptoms and toxicities experienced across the spectrum from diagnosis through long-term survivorship. Specific Aim 2: To grow and strengthen our CCDR portfolio in conjunction with NCORP community sites and collaboration with other NCORP research bases. We will emphasize studies that complement our established thematic areas of expertise in cardiovascular complications and survivorship. Specific Aim 3: To elucidate the basic mechanisms underlying cancer and treatment-related symptoms and toxicities through bio specimen collection and correlative science accompanying our clinical investigations. These efforts will facilitate a better understanding of treatment outcomes and efficacy, and identification of individuals for whom specific interventions will or wil not be effective. Specific Aim 4: To maintain and build on our success in recruiting racial and ethnic minority and underserved populations across all research investigations pursued by the Wake Forest NCORP Cancer Center Research Base. Specific Aim 5: To train the next generation of medical and public health researchers through involvement and mentoring of early career faculty, medical oncology and radiation oncology trainees, and public health post-doctoral fellows and students in Wake Forest NCORP Research Base activities.